A little trade can go a long way
by InfluencedThought
Summary: What happens when the daughter of a rich bank owner gets picked up by Johnny and his crew? Will this accidental meeting lead to something he never expected? RxR Johnny/OC Rated M to be safe :


**_Author's Note: So I watched this movie on the weekend for the 3rd time and felt the need for a fic to be written. I don't actually know if I'm gonna make this longer than 1 chapter, I might because I seem to have the inability to stop after just one chapter xD Good for you guys I guess, bad for me. _**

**_Anywho the only person that I own are my characters, everyone else is in fact a real person SOOO no one really owns them at all. _**

**_Right so Enjoy!! And please review 3 _**

Boredom, that seemed to be a reoccurring theme in her life… or the main theme, she wasn't quite sure.

Every day was the same thing, she was woken up by the noise from the people living above her, she hated her apartment. Surrounded by noisy idiots above her and on both sides, she was amazed that she could get any sleep at all. But she did, every night she'd go home from work eat dinner alone and go to bed.

She longed for some excitement; some adventure in her life but that all seemed so far away.

Her father owned one of the largest banks in the city, and she worked for him. Every day she had to see the man she loathed so intensely, her whole childhood was controlled by this demented man, and he seemed as though he was trying to control her life even now.

_I hate him _she thought to herself as she sipped her morning coffee _I have to find another job, I need to get the hell out of here. _Though as much as she wished for that to happen, she knew it never would. She wanted to travel her whole life but the opportunity never presented itself, she figured that was her own fault.

Though as much as she didn't want to, she had to go into work that day she needed the money to rent the shitty apartment she had, she needed the money to eat the low grade food alone every night. She needed the money to live the boring life she had.

Grabbing her coat she left the building, walking down the street with a hurried pace. It was noisy, just like her apartment, she couldn't escape the ever so frustrating and though interrupting sounds. Looking around absentmindedly she spotted a wanted posted, there were so many of them these days.

It read, _Wanted: Public Enemy #1- John Dillinger_, she had seen that poster before.

_Maybe I should find me a man like that _she thought _someone who doesn't get told what to do, someone with a sense of adventure _sighing she hailed a taxi, leaving the thoughts of the criminal mastermind behind.

"You're late" her father snapped at her as she walked through the doors of the bank.

"By one minute" she said, clearly irritated.

"I don't care how late you are, you're still late"

It was clear to her he was just looking for a reason to yell at her, this was definitely going to be a long day.

"Sorry daddy" she said with a false apologetic tone "I'll be early from now on"

"Right as hell you will be, and you are to refer to me as Mr. Williams"

"Of course, sorry Mr. Williams"

She hustled to her station, hanging up her jacket and bag. _Not only is it boring here, but my idiot of a boss is targeting me today _another sigh escaped her lips as she sat down, mentally preparing herself for yet another dreary and painfully uneventful day.

"Sir I'm sorry but you're going to have to talk to someone else for that" she said, this man had been screaming at her for what seemed to be ages. For some reason he didn't understand that she couldn't give him a loan, and that he need to see someone in that department for it.

"Why the hell should I have to go somewhere else!?! This is a bank isn't it? You all should know how to give out a loan" he was read in the face, his voice rising even more and more.

"Sir I realize how inconvenient this is, but they need to check your history, I am unable to do that because I don't handle the records. Please just see someone else on the matter and I'm sure you'll have your loan in no time"

He cussed at her a few times before walking out of the building.

_I hate this job_ she thought to herself as she let her head fall into her hands.

The sound of the doors opening caught her attention; she looked up pleased to see that it wasn't the man who'd been screaming at her.

Three men walked it, all finely dressed. Their hats pulled down low on their heads, almost covering their eyes. They wore dark top coats over their jackets, all wearing similar clothes but varying in colour.

She noticed that one of the men had a certain air of authority above the others, the way he walked and held himself showed her that he was above the others. It wasn't much of a shock when they reached into their coats and pulled out guns.

"Everybody on the floor now!" one of the men shouted, firing his gun at the ceiling.

A few of her female co-workers screamed and flung themselves down. She on the other hand gradually walked out from behind her station and pressed her torso to the ground, glancing up she noticed a familiar face, John Dillinger.

The two other men scurried around the bank, holding a gun to one of the tellers and ordering them to give them all the money in the registers.

John walked straight for her father, grabbing him calmly by the collar he dragged him to the safe, gun to his head he opened the door allowing John access.

With a quick blow to the head, Dillinger knocked her father unconscious. She couldn't help but smile sadistically as the man she loathed fell to the floor heavily.

Dillinger called one of his men over, leaving the other to watch over the employee's. They loaded up the cash, John left the man to finish up and haul the bags to the front of the bank.

Carefully she rose to her feet, luckily not drawing much attention to herself. She wasn't trying to escape, or call the police. No she just didn't like being told what to do by men who were merely expendable lackeys.

"Hey you!" the man said to her, pointing the gun in her direction "get on the ground!"

"No thank you" she replied defiantly.

"Excuse me?" the man was clearly angry now, he walked towards her.

She wasn't paying attention to him thought, her attention was focused on John Dillinger.

"Get down or I'll shoot you right in the hea-"

"You will do no such thing" John ordered rushing over to them "you shoot her and I'll break both your arms and legs and leave you here"

The man backed up and helped the other with the money.

"The man you knocked out" she jabbed a thumb toward her dad "is my father"

"And my harming him bothered you?" John assumed

She shook her head "not at all. I hate him, but he's a rich man, I can take you to his house and give you all his valuables"

He gave her a long look "what's your name sweetheart?"

"Faylinn" she said calmly "Faylinn Williams"

"Well Miss Williams, I'll take you up on that offer under one condition, you have to stay with us after we case the joint"

"Deal"

He smiled happily, she couldn't help but notice how attractive this man was. His dark eyes and seductive smile made her heart beat a little faster.

"Let go boys!" he called out, grabbing Faylinn surprisingly gently by the arm he pulled her along with him out the door.

"Where are the cops?" the man who threatened her asked, clearly surprised by the lack of authorities.

Dillinger shrugged, rushing over to the car and pulling her in after him.

"What with the girl?" the same man asked

"She's helping us out" he said giving her a quick glance.

"she ain't gonna rad us out?"

John shook his head "I got a feeling that she won't"

Faylinn smirked, she wanted adventure and she got i.

"So where's this house of his?'

"You know the big mansion just outside of town?"

He nodded and they sped off towards her father's home.

"So why are you helping us?" John asked casually.

"Well Mr. Dillinger-"

"Please doll, call me Johnny" he smiled her a sexy smile.

"Well Johnny, I'm helpin' ya because I'm impressed by what you do"

"You don't mind that we're wanted murderers, bank robbers and god knows what else?"

She shook her head "Nope"

Johnny's smile widened "well then..."

They pulled up to the home, only Johnny and Faylinn got out.

Walking up to the door, she climbed on one of the pillar bases, fully aware that he could see up her skirt. But he was to much of a gentleman to look, making her smile.

Jumping down she opened her hand to reveal a key, unlocking the door quickly.

She led him first to her father's bedroom; he shared it with his new wife.

"Your mom ain't here?" he asked as he looked about the house.

"Nope, she left him a year after I moved out. He's married so some dumb broad of a trophy wife, but she spends her days out with her idiotic friends"

"Hmm" was all he said.

Opening a few drawers she pulled out two large jewellery boxes. Moving to the closet she opened the safe, grabbing all of its contents and putting them in a large purse.

"Feel free to take any clothes you might fancy" she said as she herself grabbed a few pricy furs and some expensive looking dresses.

Grabbing some suitcases she chucked them onto the bed, putting the jewellery boxes in one as well as the purse of money.

Johnny added a few coats and two hats to the clothing suitcase.  
"That's about it for this room. There's some silverware in the kitchen, I could go to a pawn shop for ya and sell em"

He nodded and grabbed the bags, following her to the kitchen. They filled the jewellery box suitcase with the silverware, a few expensive looking cups and other pricey knick-knacks.

"You interested in alcohol?" she asked, opening a cupboard to reveal a plentiful stash of liquor.

"Well your father sure was loaded" he laughed.

Putting the alcohol with the clothes so it wouldn't break, Faylinn tried to think of anything else.

"He's got some cigars in the den and I think another safe"

They made their way over to said room where she grabbed five packs of cigars handing them to Johnny who proceeded to add them to the bags.

Unlocking it she pulled out all the money and a few pieces of more valuable jewellery.

"Well we will definitely be eating fine tonight!" he declared happily.

She couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. He smiled her a bright smile.

"So Miss Williams"

"Faylinn, or Fay is fine" she said sweetly.

"Alright then, Fay might you have any idea as to why the police did not stop our robbery this afternoon?"

"Because I didn't alert them" she said non-challantly

He gave her a long hard look "you're the missy in charge of the robbery alert?"

She nodded, sitting down on the sofa with a smile.

Johnny continued to stare at her, it was clear there was an unanswered question in his mind.

"I didn't do it because I think banks have it coming, all the people who work at most banks are completely imbeciles, and the clients are even worse" she continued "I never keep my money in a bank, why would I trust a stranger with my money?"

A smirk made its way onto his lips "you seemed to trust me pretty damn fast"

She shrugged "so what if you killed me, my life was boring as hell anyways, I'd go to work go home eat dinner and to go bed"

"You don't have a man to spend time with? No love life?" he asked

"Nope, I dated a few men but never for long, they were all the same in the end"

He sat down on the couch beside her, though still quite far away.

"You don't have to be so distant, I won't bite" she said with a laugh.

Scooting closer to her he placed a casual arm across the sofa back behind her.

Faylinn glanced quickly at him beside her; she was shocked as to how much she wanted to have him. Despite the fact she barely knew him; she yearned for his arms around her, to have him whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Johnny why did you trust me?" she asked, leaning into him slightly "when the man asked if I was gonna squeal, what made you so confident I wouldn't"

"I guess because you gave yourself up so easy, most women scream when we get near them during a robbery. And especially when they know who I am, you didn't you merely stood your ground and offered us access to your own families house" he smiled kindly down at her "maybe I just felt like I could trust you, like you did with me"

Her heart skipped a beat at the look he gave her, slowly she leaned towards him pressing her lips against his.

Johnny didn't hesitate for a moment, his hand slipped behind her neck smoothly, pulling her closer as the kiss grew more passionate by the second.

Parting her lips she let his tongue slide past them, exploring her mouth gently as she kissed him harder.

Her hands ran up his torso before slipped around his shoulders. Slowly she pushed him down on the sofa so she was on top of him, straddling his waist.

He was the first to break the kiss, glancing at the clock "Miss Will- Fay" he corrected himself "we should be on our way, we need to head out of town and it won't be long before the police find out we're here"

She nodded standing up from the sofa and straightening out her dress "alright then"

Johnny gave her a kind smile and picked up the bags.

They rushed out, speeding away from the home... and off to her new adventure.


End file.
